Masters of the SSX: Peak 1
by Turbos
Summary: This is the fourth season of the SSX Circuit. There'll be very harsh competition this year, with action on, and off the slopes. Comedy? yes. Thrills? yes. Rivalies? yes. Romance? ...maaaaaaybe. You'll have to read and find out! So stay tuned to Radio BIG
1. Chapter 1: Debut

Chapter 1: "Debut"

"Anyone can carve the mountain, but can you master the peak?" – DJ Atomika

The plane that dropped down many of the Circuit's snowboarders had landed at the very peak of the mountain, the plane being crammed with eager snowboarders who wanted to take a ride down "Happiness" Three years had passed since the opening of the original Circuit, and since then, the boarders have been of all races, sexes and so on. This year; the fourth; seemed like a promising one: Three new snowboarders, but still two of the originals were out of commission. In fact, most of the vets had pronounced them as retired from the Circuit. That did not matter though, after all, the new blood seemed to have been pretty competitive from the first time they were glanced at.

Atomika's voice kicked in over the SSXer's Mcomms. "Welcome to the SSX World Championships where it's You against The Mountain. This is EA Radio Big coming to you from high above it all. I'm DJ Atomika: the eyes and ears of SSX for spectators and competitors alike, broadcasting live from my nifty little sound booth with access to over 262 mountain cams..." There was a five second pause before he continued "At the competitor's committee request, this years events will be happening last year's ginormous mountain across the Three wicked peaks. There was another pause, this time only three seconds. "Peak One may appear to be nicer and inviting, but riders need beware. For one thing the steepness limit in the backcountry's been increased from 36 to 44 degrees of insanity, not to mention the avalanche warnings." There was a five second pause. "Peak Two can get pretty challenging. Weather can be a serious factor as storms often batter. The Peak. Senseless. Blizzards, 70 Mile Per Hour winds, you name it! Riders will have to be on top of their game to beat this peak." He stopped for a second then continued. "And when it comes to Peak Three, you gotta love it when they save the harshest for last. A mountain dream that turns into an alpine nightmare. This is where we give Everest a _serious_ run for its money." Two second pause. "As you know, It's taken event organizers two years to turn this place into the ultimate SSX Championship." two-second pause. "Riders will be charging hard down these recently modified, never before ridden racetracks, where the terrain barely almost reaches insane." Three second pause. "Returning events like Slopestyle will be pitting riders against a host of constructs, competitors will be looking to snake the best lines through the wildest tracks to perform legendary tricks. And for that little bit of extra value, there's gonna be a whole combo-linking for those looking to score big." Four second pause. "Abilities will be Maxed right off the start with the circuit's popular Big Air events. Riders will be going harder and higher than anything seen before! This years Super Pipe events promise to be the most outrageous pipe action ever seen. Also coming back from the older seasons at the Showoff events. Riders will blast through the race courses, burning insane tricks in one run." Two second pause. "In the early days of pre-competition training, competitors are unleashing a barrage of never before seen moves. One event official summed it up best: 'Ab-so-lute-ley Sick'... These guys are pushing the limits here people." He paused for another two seconds. "Also this year returning is Big Challenges. Riders will find themselves put to the test in some absolutely bizarre ways." He stopped for about seven seconds then added. "And yet another new twist on this year's event: SSX Masters. The few riders from the original circuit are considered as the 'bosses' of; not a certain peak this time around; but a certain event. Moreover, if they do not want an event we have here, they get to make one on their own. For the other riders to get into higher areas of the mountain, they have to beat the SSX Master, even if it's by a current SSX Master!" Two second pause. "Event organizers have been deliberate in telling SSX Riders to be careful out there, and in particular, to stay clear of the Out of Bounds areas." Some paper rustling was heard before he continued. "New to this year's circuit, for the first time we're introducing a Brother/Sister combo in the ranks. This year we have the Human Rubik's Cube of Skillz: John Eric Young. His little sister, that bouncing ball of delight who hates pink: Rachel Young, Continuing, there's Norway's gothic High Flyer: Sean Jahr Murphy. And finally the British snow star: Jamie Williamson. In addition, just about all of the SSX Veterans have returned. Canada's Amazon Bombshell: Elise Riggs, Hip-hop scene-ster: Mac Fraser, Boy Wonder: Griff Simmons, The Uber Talented: Allegra Sauvagess, and everyone else who has been on the circuit since Day One except for, sadly, the one-time Riots: Jurgen Angermann and Hiro Karamatsu. Also another old face, or should I say voice, has also returned to help me out in my studio, Rahzel from the first two SSX events has come back for an encore." a Crowd Cheering sound effect played as he concluded. "There you have it folks! The stage is now set for the biggest SSX Event of all time. So enough talk... Time to ride. Stay tuned right here to Radio Big."

John grinned ecstatically, since he finally got his chance at SSX. He stood at about 5 feet and about 10 inches tall. A black African-American with short black hair, a slight pudgy gut, weak arms, and strong calves. He was wearing his standard boarding cruising attire: a blue T-Shirt and some Black Denim shorts. Even with that short amount of clothing, he still managed to weak a small beanie, striped Navy, Yellow, and Orange, along with a pair of winter gloves with enough form to still have full control of his fingers. Ever since he got on the plane with that thin attire, some of the other boarders gave him strange glances from time to time, even being asked if he felt the slightest bit cold. The fact that his little sister was offered a spot too made him even the much more happier. He looked over at his younger female sibling and gave her a hug, then patted her on the head. "You ready for the big time Rachel?" He asked her. She nodded and put her board on her feet, since it was almost time to get off the plane. A short, light skinned girl, also African-American with brown hair, wearing a light blue coat with bright yellow snow pants. She was wearing a moss green Nordic beanie that she left untied. Being only 11, she broke the record for Youngest SSX Rider by 1 year, which was just set last year by Griff. John glanced at his two friends that were pulled into the big-time competition with him. One, Jamie Williamson, a Brit with spiked brown hair with blue highlights; his pale-ish skin is a noticeable feature. Wearing a black ski jacket and snow pants, both with matching red trims, along with solid black snowboard boots. And Two, Sean Murphy, A Norwegian boy, about 6' 3" or so, with long black hair, black leather jacket, and black linen pants, with some light chains on his pants.

As the plane approached the top of Peak 1, Powder Pete called back to all the riders. "Ok, we're here. Get ready to lift off!" He pushed the controls to open the back hatch as he lowered the plane close to the ground. All the riders stood up and got ready to ride. Some idle chatter and taunts were exchanged just as the hatch touched down on the snow. "Ok, go rip it up!" was the response Pete gave to the riders in the back. One by one (or two's) the riders slid off the hatch and onto the fresh powder that preceded every sunrise. The riders began their decent down the peak as Zoe pulled up front of the pack and called out to the others behind her "Last one down is a rotten egg… and gets to bunk with Mac the Mess!" Everyone picked up the pace down Happiness for a non-official race. Moby pulled up ahead of Zoe and waved back at the other boarders. While he was being cocky, Kaori flew over his head, pulling a Tricky Flicky, landing with petite form. She looked back over her shoulder to see Psymon coming up fast. The sudden rush of the psychotic boarder gave her quite a startle as she tumbled when he came flying by her, growling at her for intimidation. Nate and Luther coasted in the center of the group, pushing each other to make a little stability contest. Griff and Rachel sped by the two big guys in their pushing contest and took a jump together, both pulling a Big Unit off the cliff leading to the large Ice Cave. Sean carved the slope abit then went off the cliff to the ice cave, performing Kick A. Zoe, Moby, Elise, Marisol, Eddie, JP, Seeiah, Marty, Mac, Brodi, and Jamie went off the cliff too, pulling Mahogany's, Can Openers, Clean Sweeps, and Springers. Nate and Luther took their shoving match to the left of the cliff for a little detour, as Psymon followed. Kaori seemingly disappeared as John took the cliff too, doing a Amazing Spenco, 4 times before landing rather roughly. He traveled through the Cave, Mac and Marty crossed each other in the air off the large jump at the end of the cave, pulling a Smithereen with Mac in Regular, and Marty in switch stance. Elise followed the two with a Judo as Eddie performed a Proper Propeller. Nate, Luther, and Psymon were nowhere to be seen, apparently still on their detour. Kaori was still missing too. Griff and Rachel were seen way, way, way down the mountain. Moby and Zoe, right behind them. JP appeared coming from a hidden tunnel, behind Zoe, then cut to the right slope as the other four hit the left. John launched off the ice ramp and pulled the nose of his board vertical, doing a Lien air. Quickly thinking, as there was much Airtime left, he released his feet from the bindings of his board and threw it out slightly in front of him, spinning it to the right. He reached with his right hand and grabbed the left side of the board, bring it close to his body, with his legs pulled up slightly and sideways, performing a Jib-O. He brang the board back down to his feet and put them back in place, with 1 full second of Airtime left. As he hit the ground, he gave a loud outburst and threw his fist into the air to show his satisfaction. "Yeah baby! I'm the MAN!" He looked behind him to see Brodi and Marisol both pulling a Cordova with their Alpine boards. He looked around to see that Seeiah was missing too, probably on a detour with the others. As he was looking for Seeiah, she happened to fly right over his head, all that could be seen was her putting her feet back onto her board. The SSXer's continued their decent down the mountainside, pulling various tricks and taunting or cheering each other. John eventually got pushed back to last place in the friendly race, As he leaned into a bend, Powder Pete happened to fly right overhead from the top of the peak. The plane rumbled overhead… for quite awhile. The rumbling was still there even after the plane was gone. He looked behind him to see that the noise caused a rockslide. She crouched down to pick up some speed as he came to a steep cliff with a path winding back and forth down it. Seeing that it was too long to take the path, He looked over to the side of the cliff to see a fallen tree hanging off of it. He slid onto the tree doing a 50-50, then he jumped off the end and wound up for a spin. He pulled his feet out of the bindings and curled up into the fetal position and rolled sideways to his right as the board spun clockwise in a 1080. He reached his right hand out to grab the spinning board and held it, opening his body up in a freefalling position. He froze this position for a good 3 seconds before flipping the board in like a triple kickflip and put his feet back onto the board again, pulling of a spectacular Trickitello. As he landed, he looked back to see the rockslide had died down, and he continued down the broken drops. He carefully bounced down each drop-off and entered the small ice cave. He jumped off the final spot and grabbed an Indy, the he once again, pulled his feet out and then did a quick Paddle Wheel before landing. He saw lots of board tracks as he slowly rode his way to the lodge at Green Station.

John rode over near the lodge and unlatched his feet from the board, while still moving. He crouched down and grabbed the nose of his board then jumped off into the crisp white snow. He took off his gloves and beanie and greeted the other riders that were waiting outside. The heli-plane then touched down, the riders all went over and grabbed their bags. Once every got their stuff, Pete shut off the plane and went into to Lodge, followed by the riders. As they all walked into the lodge, they was greeted by the sounds of Beat boxing and mouth sound effects that could easily be recognized from the first even season of SSX. "Brrrrrnn Bzzzt! This is Rnnnt Rahzel and welcome to the SSX Circuit!" Rahzel walked out from a back room and waved to the competitors. Elise ran over and gave Rahzel a hug. "I'm so glad you're back!" she said. JP walked over and gave him a high five. Rahzel looked at the rest of the riders as they all sat down on the couches and chairs "Fraser and Wachowski are back? Oh boy…" He gave a smile at the four newbies on the circuit. "So, you're the four that Atomika recruited? Lemme guess…" He pointed to the Brother-Sister combo "John and Rachel Young, right?" John nodded and gave his little sister a noogie. Rahzel pointed to the Spiky Haired boy "You must be… Jamie Williamson, eh?" Jamie nodded and replied "Yes, but could you use Williams instead of Williamson? It don't sound as gay." Rahzel laughed and pointed to the last one. "So you must be Sean Murphy?" Sean just nodded. Rahzel walked over to the counter and picked up his clipboard, binder, and other stuff. "Ok, now that we're all here, it's time to discuss the new twist that was added to the circuit. The concept of SSX Masters. Now, any rider who has been on the circuit from the first season, gets this rank. That would be… Mac, Moby, Zoe, JP, Kaori, and Elise." He held up six cards that said 'SSX Master' on them, the size of the peak passes. "These will be put behind your peak passes, so everyone will know." He looked over to the four newbies again and said "I take it that you already know all the rules and regulations." The four nodded and Rahzel continued. "Ok, now for the last issue we need to straighten out for the tour—" Rahzel was rudely interrupted by Psymon with an outburst "THANK GOD! My ass was falling asleep!" Psymon got responded with a barrage of pillows at his face. Rahzel continued along "Finally, Rooming Arrangements!" Everyone went silent to hear who they were going to be bunked with. "Ok, We're not gonna have any Girlfriend-Boyfriend combos for… reasons that are self explanatory." Kaori, Elise, Zoe, Allegra, Eddie, Viggo, Mac, and Moby all groaned at this statement. "We're gonna match everyone up equally without the love arrangement so, here it goes… We're gonna have Pairs of three, so we'll end up with seven rooms. In room 1, we got Allegra, Mac, and Marty. In room 2, there's Rachel, Griff, and John. In room 3, we got Psymon, Jamie, and Sean. In room 4, there's going to be Marisol, Zoe, and Kaori. For room 5, we have Seeiah, Elise, and Nate. In room 6, there's Luther, JP, and Moby. And finally in room 7, there's Viggo, Brodi, and Eddie." Everyone nodded and murmured about their rooming arrangements. "So that's all the rooms and all the contestants." Now the riders all started interacting with Idle chatter, until Eddie stood up to start on the topic of the newbies. "Hey, did you see those new guys on our run? They were awesome!" Mac nodded in agreement. "Yeah! Hey John, that run what tight dawg! I saw that Trickitello you pulled off that last cliff, that was off da hook yo!" Elise spoke up. "Yeah, Griff and that little girl seemed to enjoy their run too. Didja see how they were side by side the entire way down?" Seeiah then added "That Sean and Jamie was tight! Word up! Sean pulled a beau-ti-ful Superman on that second jump!" And she was continued by Allegra, "Jamie did one smooth G-Money on the last jump too." Rahzel decided to stop the chatter quickly to get things in business. "Hey, I think we should all get our stuff to our rooms, we need to get ready 'cause there's a race tomorrow." Rachel spoke up and said "What race is going on tomorrow?" Rahzel and all of the veterans looked over at the little girl and grinned, all saying simultaneously with lot of enthusiasm like it was New Years Eve. "Snow Jam!"


	2. Newbie Bios

Rider DNA

Name: John Eric Young  
Age 17  
Blood Type: AB+  
Height: 5'10"  
Weight: 247lbs  
Nationality: African American  
AKA: "Turbos"  
Rider Style: Freestyle  
Stance: Regular  
Alternate/Other Sport: BMX, Rollerblading  
Motto: Who said Freestylers can't be fast?  
Dream date: None  
Friend: Mac Fraser, Kaori Nishidake, Rachel Young, Sean Alexander Jahr Murphy, Jamie Robert Williamson  
Enemy: Psymon Stark, Luther-Dwayne Grady, Broderick Case  
Favorite Movie: Daddy Day Care  
Favorite Reading: Call of the Wild  
Favorite Music: Video Game!  
Thing in the World: Video Games  
Thing to Hate: Too many Rules  
Place to Ride: "Pittsburgh Downhill Jam"  
Riding Partner: Mac Fraser  
Victim: Broderick Case  
Trick: Gymnast Croissant-Roll  
SSX Event: Super Pipe, Showoff  
Secret Spot: Mt Lebanon Golf Course  
Food: Pepperoni Pizza  
Accessory: GBA  
Career Highlight: Anytime I Pwn Mac

Rider QA

Boxers or Briefs?  
Boxers, definitely. Though wedgies are really annoying while riding.

Things you have Broken  
Watches, Rollerblades, Skateboards, Bikes, Just about every household appliance.

If you wern't a Pro  
Video Game designer.

The Word  
In every game, there are Winners and there are Losers... And the Losers need Winning lessons.

Rider DNA

Name: Sean Alexander Jahr Murphy  
Age 16  
Blood Type: O-  
Height: 6' 1"  
Weight: 176lbs  
Nationality: Norwegian  
Nickname: "The Flying Fox"  
Rider Style: Freestyle  
Stance: Regular  
Alternate/Other Sport: BMX  
Motto: N/A  
Dream Date: None  
Friend: John Young  
Enemy: Kaori Nishidake, Moby Jones  
Favorite Movie: Lord of the Rings  
Favorite Reading: Lord of the Rings, The Hitchhikers Guide  
Favorite Music: Enya  
Thing in the World: Writing  
Thing to Hate: Radios  
Place to Ride: Kolsaastopenjar  
Riding Partner: John Young  
Victim: Kaori Nishidake  
Signature Trick: Parachute Flip  
SSX Event: Big Air  
Secret Spot: Old Man Oak  
Food: Shepard pie  
Accessory: Writing Pen  
Career Highlight: winning 8 races Back-to-Back

Rider QA

Boxers or Briefs:  
Kilt?

Things you have Broken:  
Hmm, I rode with a porcelain vase once for a bet. I tried doing a 360 but I lost my balance and fell on it, breaking it and an arm in the process.

If you wern't a Pro:  
Practicing to become one.

The Word:  
Is best written.

Rider DNA

Name: Rachel Audreena Young  
Age: 11  
Blood Type: B-  
Height: 4' 9"  
Weight: 72lbs  
Nationality: African-American  
Nickname: "Snow Angel"  
Rider Style: Freestyle  
Stance: Goofy  
Alternate/Other Sport: Rollerblading  
Motto: Girls Rule, even above the other girls too!  
Dream Date: None  
Friend: John Young, Griff Simmons, Kaori Nishidake, Mac Fraser  
Enemy: Broderick Case, Marisol Diez Delgado, Luther-Dwayne Grady  
Favorite Movie: Daddy Day Care  
Favorite Reading: None  
Favorite Music: Video Game  
Thing in the World: Video Games  
Thing to Hate: Eggs  
Place to Ride: Mt Lebanon Golf Course  
Riding Partner: John Young  
Victim: Luther-Dwayne Grady  
Signature Trick: Buzzsaw  
SSX Event: Race, Super Pipe  
Secret Spot: Myrtle Woods  
Food: Mac 'n Cheese  
Accessory: Baseball Cap  
Career Highlight: Knocking down Luther

Rider QA

Boxers or Briefs:  
Uh... What!

Things you have Broken:  
Pens, Pencils, Stuff

If you wern't a Pro:  
Soccer Player

The Word:  
What's up?

Rider DNA

Name: Jamie Robert Williamson  
Age: 15  
Blood Type: AB-  
Height: 5'8  
Weight: 167lbs  
Nationality: British  
Nickname: Trigger  
Rider Style: Freestyle  
Stance: Regular  
Alternate/Other Sport: Pro Indy Wrestler  
Motto: "Eh, might as well."  
Dream Date: N/A  
Friend: Allegra Sauvagess, Griff Simmons, Marisol Diez Delgado  
Enemy: Mac Fraser, Luther-Dwayne Grady  
Favorite Movie: Chronicles of Riddick  
Favorite Reading: Noughts and Crosses  
Favorite Music: KoRn  
Thing in the World: Sleep  
Thing to Hate: Ignorant people  
Place to Ride: Banff, Canada  
Riding Partner: Marisol Diez Delgado  
Victim: Mac Fraser  
Signature Trick: The Rack  
SSX Event: Race, Slopestyle  
Secret Spot: Out in the open!  
Food: Pizza  
Accessory: N/A  
Career Highlight: None

Rider QA

Boxers or Briefs:  
Boxers.

Things you have Broken:  
A few boards, no records

If you wern't a Pro:  
I'd be trying to become one

The Word:  
There's a lot to choose from...


	3. Chapter 2: First Impressions

Chapter 2: "First Impressions "

"_Of all the Charlie Browns in the world, you're the Charlie Browniest."_

_- Peanuts: Linus_

The next day, John woke up in his bed to see that the two kids left their mess of clothes, toys, games, and other items all over the floor. He looked over to see if the door was still closed, which it was. He threw the covers off, revealing his dog-patterned boxers and slid off the bed onto the floor, though that didn't help wake him up. He forced himself to his knees and shook his head abit before rubbing his face to try and wake up. He walked over to his bag and took out a pair of Denim pants, dark blue in color and put them on. He pulled out a few pairs of ankle socks and then, a white long sleeve T-shirt, and an orange Varsity Football regular T-shirt. He slipped them on, orange over the white and then proceeded toward the door rather sluggishly. Be the time he got to the doorknob, he realized he wasn't wearing anything on his feet. He walked back to his bag and grabbed a pair of socks he threw on the ground and put them on, along with his favorite pair of Skateboard Shoes. Light and Dark Grey with some black stripes on the sides. Now, finally being all dressed, he made his way to the door and placed his hand on the knob. John slowly turned it and slid it open, only to be greeted with a face full of silly-string. Griff and Rachel laughed and took off running up the stairs as John yanked the foamy substance off his head, then ran in pursuit.

Rahzel was over by the front desk, writing stuff onto his clipboard. It seemed to be the line up for the Qualifier Races he was putting in order. He stood and thought how he should match up the each line. There would be 4 Qualifier Races, 2 Semi-Finals, and then the Finals. These would all take place over 3 days. Since there was an odd number of racers this time around, there would be 3 lines of 6, and 1 line of 3. The top 3 would go on to the Semi's, and to even out the last race, the 3 racers who came in 4th in the first three would be able to race again in the 4th Qualifier. Though, how could he match up the ranks to make it fair? There was only one problem with this predicament… There wasn't. So he came to the next best thing. He opened his laptop that was next to him and started up a Graph Table program. He typed in the names of each racers and then hit randomize to mix up the names. After that, he set the groups to 6 entries, enabled random, then watched the results. He chuckled and then wrote the names on his clipboard, then proceeded to the lift going down to the city.

Mac exited his room, wearing an EA Radio Big red hoodie, with the hood down, some large headphones on his head, and black denim pants. He walked into the kitchen to see Kaori with a bowl of Cinnamon Life cereal and Elise with a large hot strawberry sticky bun and a glass of milk. They seemed to be doing that typical Girl talk, about clothes and hair styles and everything else that girls talk about. Mac walked up behind Kaori, put his hands on her shoulders and moved over to give her a kiss. Kaori turned her head and looked at Mac with a munching mouth full of cereal. Mac rolled his eyes and walked over to the fridge to get something to eat himself. "So what board are you gonna ride for the Qualifiers today?" Elise asked the Japanese girl across the table from her. Kaori chewed abit, then swallowed before replying "I'm using my Alpine board. I want to practice my Dervish and Madonna." Elise smiled. "Hmm… I'll stick with my BX, I might flash a La La La Lock Step." Kaori nodded and continued munching her cereal. Mac plopped a glass of milk on the table and walked over to the cupboard under the sink and pulled out some Pop tarts and tossed them in the toaster. "So, which line do you think you're gonna get put in, Elise?" Mac asked. "Well, I really don't care at all, as long as I don't get stuck with that… Marisol." Mac bust out laughing, "Man, you two really have some thing going on there, don'cha?" Elise ignored him and bit into her sticky bun. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you… envy her!" Elise stood up and gave Mac a shove. "Me? Envy that ugly thing? Hah! You've got a lot of nerve…" She walked out of the kitchen while Kaori just stared at her. Mac commented to Kaori "Geeze, what's her problem?" Kaori took her now empty bowl an put it in the dishwasher before walking out on Mac without saying anything. Mac looked totally clueless "What did I do! Man, everyone's so edgy today…"

Eddie was sitting in the main lobby, looking at the SSX event screen next to the desk, to see who would race in which round. "Man, it's almost 10AM, the line up should be up by now!" Just as he finished his sentence, the screen flashed the loading picture, then displayed the race lineups. "About time!" He hopped up out of his chair and walked closer to the screen to see where he was placed, along with the others.

Race 1: Psymon Stark, Moby Jones, Zoe Payne, John Young, Rachel Young, Seeiah Owens

Race 2: Sean Murphy, Eddie Wachowski, Jean-Paul Arsenault, Martin Stieber, Jamie Williamson, Kaori Nishidake

Race 3: Allegra Sauvagess, Viggo Rolig, Nate Logan, Marisol Delgado, Mac Fraser, Griff Simmons

Race 4: Luther-Dwayne Grady, Elise Riggs, Broderick Case, empty , empty , empty 

Eddie Chuckled at his line up. "Well, I get to ride with two of the newbies. That Jamie seems good at races, so I'll have to up my game so I don't get humiliated." He walked to his room to grab his board. Might as well get some free riding in before his race this afternoon.

The time passed, SSX Competitors went in and out going on with their social and personal business. Nothing really noticeable or exciting happened that morning, except for the little yelling match between Marisol and Elise around 11:30. As Noon rolled around Rahzel gathered the 6 competitors for the first race.

"All right, the first race is happening at 12:15, so I suggest you all get ready and head on down there. You hear me? 12:15 sharp, on the dot. If you're late, We'll start without you." Seeiah raised her hand to ask a question. Rahzel pointed to her "Yeah? What's up?" "I noticed that there's 3 empty spots on the fourth race. What's the deal with those?" Seeiah looked concerned. Rahzel made a face noticing that he forgot something to mention to the competitors. "Oh dang, I forgot about that. The thing is, you see, since we had an odd number of competitors this year, we decided that for the fourth race, the three racers who came in fourth on the previous race would be put in those spots for another chance to go at it. The match-ups and completely random so there's no telling which race you're gonna get placed in. Though if we see a bit of repetition in the fourth races, we'll intervene and fix it, as to keep everything fair. Ok, you're dismissed. 15 minuets, no later!" The six racers went off to their rooms to get ready for the race.

Psymon was the first one out toward the track, already being dressed to go riding all he did was grab his BX board and leave. Moby and Zoe left shortly after Psymon only having to change their shoes to Snowboard Boots. John and Rachel were having abit of trouble back in their room… "Put on the stupid hat ok!" was the noise coming from their bunk. "No! I don't want to wear a beanie, I'm not 10 anymore John!" John was trying to dress his little sister war so she wouldn't get sick, or hurt her head too much if she fell. "Just 'cause your B-Day went by, doesn't mean that you don't have to listen to me. I'm older than you, so I'm in charge, now put the thing on! Besides, all you're wearing is a Shirt and Jeans! I gotta wear this coat and snow pants but you don't it's not fair!" Rachel threw the beanie across the room. "If I call mom, she's not going to be happy about you not listening to me." She grumbled and put the Small orange beanie with a roller on her head. "Now come on, we're going to be late and they'll start the race regardless." They both got their freestyle boards and proceeded out of the room. They saw Seeiah by the door, ready to leave. Rachel called out to her. "Hey Miss Seeiah!" She looked back "Hey flygirl, What's UP!". Rachel grinned at Seeiah's enthusiasm "We're in the first race with ya!" Seeiah laughed "I'm heading out right now, you coming?" John nodded and proceeded to put his snowboard on. "Yeah, I'm down with that."

The three started down the mountain toward the race area. Seeiah turned on her Mcomm's radio to hear 'Higher Ground' by Red Hot Chili Peppers end. DJ Atomika's voice came on right after. "And we're back, with Radio BIG. Here's some info you might find valuable: People new to town are advised to head down to City Hall in the event your Cargo is missing. It's most like to have been buried, not stolen… So stop calling me." Rachel, Seeiah, and John all laughed at the news report as Atomika continued. "In today's SSX News, Trees and Patches of Fog are what are looking forward to as the circuit kicks off with the Snow Jam race course. This guarantees to be an awesome event so make sure you and yours make tracks up to Peak 1 to check it all out. For all your Alpine listening, stay with Radio BIG." The three rode up to the starting gates and stopped. With 2 minuets 'till starting, Psymon, Moby and Zoe were getting ready, prepping their boards or stretching. John hopped off his board and ran over to the announcer's booth and knocked on the door. Rahzel opened the door and looked out at the newbie boarder "'Sup? What'cha want? You should be getting ready to race." John responded "Sorry, but I was wondering if you could take a late request for this race." He handed him a CD with various designs drawn on it with a black marker, and 'Mountain Tunes' in red. "It's the 34th track on that CD, Kaleidoscope by Dynamite Boy." He ran back to the starting gates to get his board on. Rahzel closed the door and looked over to Atomika…

John put his feet on his board and looked over to his little sister, who happened to be positioned as on the list, directly to his right. "Remember Rachel, don't get nervous 'cause it's only the beginning of the circuit. There's lots more races and whatnot to look forward to, ok?" Rachel seemed not to notice, as she was busy looking at the slopes. John looked up at the stands to see the cheering crowd. Though he got abit discourage when everyone was cheering and waving signs for the 'crowd favorite' which was no other than the fad-oblivious Zoe who was on his left. Zoe gave John a friendly punch on the arm. "Hey, don't get too mad when I come in first, it's a regular thing, ha ha!" John rolled his eyes and put his hand on the bars to get ready to push off. Rahzel's voice came from the speakers. "Hey all of you out there, this is Rahzel and welcome to Snow Jam!" The crowd went wild with excitement since the race was about to start. Atomika's voice came next "The first race of the season promises to be just as good as the music I spew out here around the mountain. Speaking of music, we've got a song requested by one of this year's newbies: John Young. Y'all know who he is, right? Oh come on, I know you people are hyped up for Zoe, but maybe you should give this kid a chance. 'cause he may refuse autographs in about 3 minuets. Here's Dynamite Boy with Kaleidoscope, going out for John." The music started up as John fitted his beanie on his head and pulled his gloves tight, and put his hands back on the board. Moby and Psymon glanced over his way, with a 'what?' look on their faces. The monitor attached underneath the center stands flickered blue, the numbers counted down to start the race.

5… Psymon moved back and forth, ready to blast out in a early lead.

4… Moby rolled his hands forward and back on the bar like on a motorcycle, making his gloves squeak.

3… Zoe crouched down and pushed back as far as her arms could reach, ready to get ahead in a blink of an eye

2… Rachel chuckled, ready for her first race. Seeiah gripped the bars tight and prepared to race off

1…


	4. Chapter 3: Jam on the Snow

Chapter 3: "Jam on the Snow"

"_Just beat it, No one wants to be defeated."_

_1990's Michael Jackson_

…GO!

All of the racers exploded off the starting line, quickly volleying for position. John moved into 5th, right in front of Seeiah who was the last out of the gates. Zoe took 2nd right behind Moby, and went off the first small dip, holding a Nose grab. Rachel, right behind Zoe, pulled a nose grab too as Psymon rode the dip toward the first jump. Psymon took the jump and soared over Rachel with a Swiss Cheese, pulling himself into 3rd. John took off the jump doing a Crossbone to late Tail WAG, followed by Seeiah with a Stiffy. The group moved up toward the first drop. Moby leaned toward the middle and went off the large jump, getting huge air and performing a Springer, Followed by Zoe with a Clean Sweep. Psymon skipped the jump and just rode to the left, down the slope, slipping into 1st easily. Rachel followed, pulling into 2nd. Moby and Zoe both landed, having switch positions since Zoe jumped earlier. John took the jump, without holding anything back he twisted his body and spun Frontside as hard as he could while tipping a slow backflip, while Seeiah took the right side around the jump. Seeiah slid into 5th while John landed a big trick. The crowd got hyped as Rahzel announced "John with a Crippled Squirrel 1980 with a SKINNED Flying Squirrel to a late Flying Squirrel." Zoe, Moby, and Psymon were out of view as they took the banks behind the big dnL sign. Rachel pulled into the bank following their board tracks as Seeiah rook the guard rail on the left, going over the track itself. Zoe went off the jump over the first gap as Moby slid on the fallen tree, taking a nice Shortcut and moving in front of Zoe. Psymon moved off to the right and rode through the gap, moving to 2nd. Rachel took the gap and followed Zoe, riding on the rail in the next bend. Seeiah rode through the gap where Psymon went as John took the tree Moby used and plopped right in front of Rachel. The Brother and Sister looked at each other as they approached the next jump toward the crowd. With a move that made the fans in the stand go nuts, Rachel and John took the jump together, and like clockwork, John grabbed the tail of Rachel's board as Rachel grabbed the nose of John's board. They landed and gave a High 5 as the spectators went into a fit of cheers. Moby came out from the left exiting a Shortcut, and was trailed by Zoe. Psymon turned to the far right and slid up the rail over the stands, doing a Rail Edge grind. Zoe and Moby went to the right and left of the huge pillar jump, gaining a bigger lead. John let Rachel move ahead as they went off the Jump. Rachel soared above the snow, kicking an SSXorcist, while John went up with a Vacation. Rachel landed abit sloppy, losing some speed as John dropped down like a perfect 10. Psymon hopped off the side of the rail overhead, getting ahead of Rachel, but right behind John as he looked back at Psymon with a sly smirk. The three approached the humongous jump down into the forest John went off first, followed by Psymon then Rachel. John unhooked his feet from the board, he pushed the board behind him and reached over his back, like a dnL Flip It, only once he grabbed the board, he swung himself overtop and under, like on a Gymnast bar, he kept spinning as he wrapped his body around the board, spinning in the air performing his Signature 'Gymnast Croissant-Roll'. He unwrapped his body from the board and swung one last time, above the board doing a backflip before putting his feet back in place. He landed fairly well and threw his hands into the air with excitement, only to be brought down HARD as Psymon landed directly on top of his head. The black boarder crumbled face first into the snow as Psymon jeered behind him as he moved up to 3rd. Rachel landed and kept on going looking back to make sure her brother was alright. John slammed his fist into the ground and pushed himself to his feet. He spotted his Beanie and scooped it up quickly and stuffed it into his pocket before moving on ahead. He looked back to see Seeiah dropping down finishing a Body Board. Being so far behind, John looked around immediately to find a shortcut, He rode down a dip on the right of the track, unexpectedly smashing right through a blue SSX Out Of Bounds sign. He looked ahead to see a large log with a rail on top, and he hopped on and did a Butt Slide. He hopped back onto his feet and slid off the end of the rail back onto the track, right behind Psymon and Rachel. The two jumped over a log as he followed. As Rachel landed, she moved to pass Psymon. As she rode to his left, she came crashing into the powder as Psymon pushed her just enough to send her off balance. John swerved around his sister and brought himself up to Psymon with an Angry look. Psymon looked over his shoulder. He called out to the angry teen "Hey! It's the newbie! Didja like that snow?" John yelled up at Psymon about his sister. Psymon laughed and slowed down abit to let the newcomer catch up. Though, his taunting felt empty as John sped up and clotheslined Psymon, flattening him on the snow as John sped off down the steep banks and between the two cliff walls. Psymon got up with a "Damn!" and brushed off his hair, only to be knocked down again by a two-handed shove from Rachel as she went by. Moby and Zoe flew off the jump into the bank toward the 4-Hump section. John quickly closed the gap by hopping over the jump, cutting down his air time. Moby looked over his shoulder and saw John coming after being pushed all the way back to last. He swerved over to block John's attempt to pass, accidentally tripping Zoe in the process. Zoe screamed at Moby as John jumped over the downed boarder. Moby went off each hump, with a Method, a Stalefish, and a Bar Hop on the big one. John followed, determined to win his first race with a Seatbelt, a GLEEFUL Melancholy, and a quick Lukeloo. Moby increased his lead by riding over the next jump as John took it, pulling a NOSEBLEED. Moby pulled up to the left side of the bridge and did a 50-50 on the rail, John took the right and did a Tail Slide. Moby swerved to get in the middle of the path though the small tunnel as John pulled up behind him. Moby launched himself off the edge, with his Superman Barspin trick and John followed abit lower with a Svelton. John landed first slightly in front of Moby and crouched to gain speed on the final stretch of the race. They both came toward the finish line and John threw his hands in the air as a sign of victory, Moby took advantage of the situation and threw a backhand at John, causing him to fall, right in front of the finish line as Moby slid past it. Zoe came from behind and passed the line too. John sat up and looked at the two celebrating their first win. Psymon rode by laughing as John rubbed his head. Then he happened to look down to see that he hadn't crossed the finish line! John pushed himself to his knees and ghetto hopped toward the line, just as his sister blew past right before him, clinching 4th and a spot to re-race in the 4th qualifier. He fell onto his back and put his hands on his face. He just screwed up his first competition ever.

The three took their spots on the platform as the music died down. This was his race! He even got one of his own songs played for him! The shame was almost unbearable as he took his feet off his snowboard and picked it up. Seeiah crossed the finish line as John started walking away. She called in his direction "Hey! That was an awesome race you did today!". John just kept walking, ignoring Seeiah's comment. The crowd cheered for the race's winner: Moby Jones. Psymon jeered at John, rubbing it in his face "Hey! Next time watch what the hell you're doing! Hahaha!" Rachel looked over at his brother leaving, then looked up at the crowd. Even though chants of Moby were being thrown around… someone, somewhere just had to be cheering for the brother and sister.


	5. Chapter 4: Don't Get Mad

Chapter 4: "Don't Get Mad…"

"_You can't stop me now  
You can't hold me down  
You can't keep me here I'm on my way.  
I've made it this far now  
And I'm not burning out  
No matter what you say, I'm not afraid."_  
Yellowcard – "Way Away"

The sun peeked over the edge of the mountain. Sunrise, and day 3 of the SSX Circuit. To recap, yesterday had been devastating, just like every other SSX Circuit opener. Loads of action, skill, tricks, speed, rivalry, and crowds. Lots of fun and enjoyment for everyone! …Well… Almost everyone… John had screwed up on national TV. Not going to bed until sometime after 5AM, spending his time in the kitchen eating and playing his GBA. The Qualifiers had passed, dropping John, Seeiah, Kaori, JP, Allegra, Griff, Sean, Luther, and Elise. Anyway. Today is a new day (7:34AM to be precise), yesterday is gone forever. Over in Room 6, Moby was up and ready for the day. After his punch-out victory yesterday, he felt unstoppable. He was gonna make this season his. Looking over at JP and Luther sleeping in their bunks, He grabbed his Banana Bandana and put it on his head. He snatched Superstar glasses and put them on too. He put on his Boys of Summer T-shirt, along with his Inside Line jeans and an orange and white pair of shoes. Walking out into the hall, he headed down toward the front room and over toward the Event screen to check the day's racing positions.  
Race 1: Psymon Stark, Eddie Wachowski, Martin Stieber, Broderick Case, Viggo Rolig, Mac Fraser  
Race 2: Zoe Payne, Moby Jones, Jamie Williamson, Marisol Delgado, Nate Logan, Rachel Young  
Moby chuckled, seeing the lineup. Zoe's his Partner, so there shouldn't be any trouble there. Jamie? One of the newbies, pathetic… Marisol? too busy being flashy to win. Nate? There might be some competition there, but it's debatable. Rachel? Hah! A weak little girl, also a newbie, no problem there. Seeing that he pretty much had the whole race wrapped up, Moby headed out over to the Lift and headed down to the City.

8:30: Action over in room 5. "I'm gonna win today's race and tomorrow's too! I'll get the first Gold on the circuit." Nate said. The 2 ladies just sighed and rolled their eyes. Nate was more hyped than normal. Maybe he found Griff's sugar stash? "Ok mountain boy, calm down or you'll be to tired to win anything." Elise interrupted. Seeiah added "Yeah, Moby isn't pulling any punches and it doesn't look like he's gonna let up any time soon." Nate laughed and walked out, heading to the lift for some warm-ups. Seeiah and Elise just looked at each other with a smirk. "20 says he gets knocked off his high horse in the race". Seeiah shook her head "No way, I ain't touching that…"

10:52: Griff eating a bowl of Frosted Flakes in the kitchen. "Hey shrimp!" Mac called out as he leaned against the doorpost. "What do you want, Fraser?" Griff snapped back. "Oh, sorry if I upset you. Maybe you should go, cry to your… mommy?" Griff threw his spoon at Mac, who timely dodged it. "Too bad your parents aren't here to clean that up, sugar freak! And don't be so rude! Next time you see me, I'll be sporting a Gold Medal, from the race!" Mac walked out laughing. Griff slammed his fist on the table, spilling abit of the milk out of the bowl. He walked over and picked up his spoon and threw it in the dishwasher before grabbing a new one from the drawer. Then he went back to eating his cereal.

12:22: Rachel hopped out of bed and walked over to the closet to get some clothes on for the day's race. She looked at her wardrobe and grinned slyly. She never got to pick out her own clothes before, 'cause her mother always told her how it didn't match. Not like plaids and stripes, but like blue-green and yellow or black and brown. Rachel glanced over at her brother, who was still in bed. She grabbed a bunch of stuff off the rack and started trying on different outfits. After about 12 minuets of mix-matching, she settled on an attire and grabbed her Freestyle board to head out for some free-riding.

13:00: The TV in room 2 Turned on to the channel the Race was supposed to be playing on. The 6 racers were near the gates, getting ready for their races. Mac and Marty was standing to the side of the gate, talking about something with each other. Brodi and Eddie were in their places, getting ready to race. Psymon was flexing his board and Viggo was talking to Atomika in the DJ booth. 5 Minuets 'till race time… John woke up and looked at the TV. 1 in the afternoon? Wow, He never slept this late! He hopped out of bed and walked over to the closet to see it was already open. His sister must have got dressed herself. "Oh well, I just hope she didn't get too outrageous with her look." John grabbed a pair of black denim pants and a yellow t-shirt with the number 07 at left center with 3 stripes going vertically through it. He grabbed his gloves and his Navy and Orange beanie and looked at the TV once more. The riders were in position now and Mac was motioning to the crowd to be louder. "Yeah! Give it up!" was the last thing Mac said before John turned off the TV. He walked out and headed over to the rack room where everyone's Boards were put. Tons of Freestyle, BX, and Alpine boards were sitting inside the huge room with names above each section, showing each person's section where their boards were. Each person had 1 of each type of board, and an extra one depending on what style they preferred riding. John walked over to his area and though about which board he was going to use. After a few seconds, he grabbed his Freestyle, BX, and his Alpine then headed out toward the lift, which he then proceeded to use to go down to the city below. Disfunktion Junction was his destination for the afternoon…

As he rode up the lift, John watched the race on his Mcomm. A few highlights like Eddie doing a HUGE Coffin Roll on his alpine board off the jump into the woods, Viggo doing his Acrobat twice in succession, Marty doing a Foot Surf backwards on the bridge's rail… But all in all, Mac came in first as usual followed by Brodi and Viggo. Psymon came in 4th, Eddie in 5th, and Marty in last. Mac danced around on the stand, getting the crowd even more riled up, shouting "C'mon, give it up! Who da' man! Number 1, baby! I conquered that sucka!" John closed his Mcomm laughing at how stupid Mac looked. He started thinking about how Moby embarrassed him in the first race. That really didn't seem to matter as he neared the city below. A few more minuets and he'd be at his destination. A smile crept on his face as he looked down. The next SSX Event was his favorites.

About 4 minuets later, John arrived down by the city. He looked at a nearby area map to find the route to the competition area, then started toward his destination. The town looked different in the day… kinda boring to be truthful. After abit of walking, he arrived by the starting gates. He sat down on the thin layer of snow and pulled out his Mcomm and started typing a message:

**To:** SSX Competitor 11 (Rachel Young)  
**Cc:  
Subject: **Hey!  
**Message:** Rachel! Where are you! You're not supposed to go anywhere without tell me first! And don't ignore this E-Mail or you'll be in big trouble when I find you.

After hitting the Send button, John put the Mcomm in his pocket and looked at his 3 boards. "I'll show them that I'm no pushover… I deserve to be on this circuit as much as they do, Especially Moby…" With that thought, He put on his BX board after pushing the other two aside and stood at the starting gates, which were opened. He pulled out a thick pair of wireless headphones and put them on, then he pulled out his Mcomm and plugged a small receiver in the Headphone jack before taking his feet off the board and walking over to the other two boards. He opened the song list he had uploaded from the computers at the lodge. He scrolled down the list which was filled with MP3's of video game soundtracks, background music rips, and even the SSX history play list with all the music from the three earlier seasons. 'Grow Up' by Simple Plan, 'The Anthem' by Good Charlotte, 'Party Hard' by Andrew W.K., 'Clockwork' by Autopilot Off, some Sonic the Hedgehog, Mario, Dance Dance Revolution, and other various songs… He finally settled on a track from the second SSX circuit when they introduced Uber tricks, just to keep the SSX mood: 'Move it With Your Mind' by Plump DJ's. John put the track on Repeat One and walked back over to his BX board to put his feet back in. He waited 'till the song hit 1:25, which is where the song actually 'started' and pushed himself through the gate for practice.


End file.
